spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super-Stardom
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) EB: So we decided to let Plankton announce who’s going to the finale with him. Plankton: Alrighty. The final vote was a 2 - 0 vote. Amaya: I’m scared. Squidina: Me too. Plankton: The person joining me in the finale is… Amaya: I don’t think … is a person, Plankton. Plankton: Amaya it’s you. Amaya: LET’S GOOOOOO! Steve: This of course makes Squidina the final person evicted and final jury member. Plankton: We have a jury? EB: Yeah, they decide who wins based off how well the person they vote played the game and treated them. Plankton: Oh crap. Squidina: Bye guys! (Squidina walks out onto the stage) EB: Aight, Plankton and Amaya, go get ready. If you walk over to the dress room Amaya, you’ll find a wide selection of maroon dresses because I couldn’t find anything in the exact color of your original duo. Amaya: Thanks! (Amaya runs into the dress room) Steve: Plankton, you get to go choose one of many zomp suits from the suit room. (Plankton goes to the suit room) Plankton: What to choose? Wait, they’re all in my size! How considerate! (Plankton and Amaya come out of the rooms) Amaya: We look snazzy! Plankton: Yeah we do. Amaya: So what now EB? EB: You guys walk into the stage. (Plankton and Amaya walk out onto the stage) EB: We now welcome back everybody who was previously evicted. (All the formerly evicted contestants come out and sit in chairs which are in two rows of seven) Steve: Plankton and Amaya, you will now have a chance to tell the jury why you think you should win. Plankton: Well everybody, if you vote me I would dedicate all my money to good and NOT to stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula. Spot: Ruff Ruff! Squilliam: Mhm sure. Amaya: If you choose me I’ll be happy. Also my husband won, and I was good to you guys! Larry: That’s weak, but you were nice to me. Bob Ross: And you were nice to me! EB: Now it’s time for you guys to vote on a winner. (Camera goes black as heavy metal begins to play) Steve: Don, you’re first. (Don casts his vote) EB: Alpooh, you’re next. Alpooh: I hate both people left. Can I just not vote? EB: Just vote dammit. (Alpooh casts his vote) Steve: Donald Trump, you’re next. (Donald Trump casts his vote) EB: Boxy, you’re next. (Boxy falls over) EB: Polar, you’re next. Polar: Seriously I got the exact same place as last time it isn’t even fair that Poopla got back in. EB: Just vote. (Polar casts her vote) Steve: The Sixth Doctor, you’re next. (The Sixth Doctor casts his vote) EB: Larry, you’re next. Larry: Noice. EB: We don’t need an extra comment. (Larry casts his vote) Steve: Spot, you’re next. (Spot casts his vote) EB: Hoopla, you’re next. Hoopla: HOOPLA! (Hoopla casts his vote) Steve: Granite, you’re next. (Granite casts his vote) EB: Bob Ross, you’re next. (Squidina whispers something to Bob Ross) Bob Ross: You did a painting challenge without me? EB: She lies. Vote. (Bob Ross casts his vote) Steve: Squilliam, you’re next. (Squilliam casts his vote) EB: Poopla, you’re next. (Poopla casts his vote) Steve: Squidina, you’re last. Squidina: Well I really hope I choose right. EB: Hey somebody said that exact thing last season. (Squidina casts her vote) Steve: All votes have been cast. I will read them. (Intense music begins playing) Steve: First vote goes to Plankton. Plankton: Let’s go! Steve: Second vote goes to Amaya. Third vote, Amaya. Fourth vote, Amaya. (Filler for reveal) (Filler for reveal) (Filler for reveal) Steve: The next ten votes all go to one of you two. This person will get a billion dollars. (Filler for reveal) (Filler for reveal) (Filler for reveal) Steve: And the winner is… Amaya: I’m still pretty sure … isn’t an actual person. Steve: IT’S YOU AMAYA GODDAMMIT! Amaya: Yay! Now I can buy that hotel! Plankton: Wait so I only got one vote? Spot: Ruff Ruff! Plankton: Thanks Spot. You’re a good boy! EB: Thank you viewers for another great season. I’m sure that the next season will be even bigger or better than this one! Steve: Hey what’s that whining noise? Larry: Yeah, I hear it too. It’s super high pitched. EB: Oh shit. OH SHIT EVERYBODY FREAKING RUN! Amaya: Wait why? EB: (hands winning check to Amaya) take this before I forget. Remember that supercomputer that we beat? Well I locked it up in the supplies closet and it made that noise right before I destroyed it’s power battery. Plankton: So the robot TURNED ITSELF ON?! (All of a sudden a door across from the table explodes into splinters) Don: What’s going on?! (The supercomputer emerges with a powerful humanoid body) Supercomputer: You thought you could lock me away. Simply forget I was there. Now you will pay EB! Plankton: DO SOMETHING! (Steve grabs a cup of water and splashes it on the supercomputer, causing him to explode into flames and melt) Amaya: Okay I just want to leave. (The FBI shows up) EB: Shit. Guy 1: FBI OPEN UP! Hoopla: HOOPLA! Guy 2: HE TOOK HOSTAGES?! Steve: EB, what’s going on? EB: Well um as it turns out, I um. I didn’t buy the supercomputer. I stole it. They must have some type of tracking device in it. Steve: Then why are they just no showing up? Plankton: Probably because he destroyed it. Guy 1: LET US IN NOW EB! (EB opens the door) EB: Oh hi guys, what do you need? Guy 1: Shut up. You’re coming with us. Guy 3: We’re gonna give you a cell with a window, don’t worry. EB: Wait I have rights! Guy 2: Not here you don’t. EB: THIS IS AMERICA! Guy 2: No it isn’t! The Sixth Doctor: Yeah that’s true, we’re actually in- EB: Not now, doc. Guy 1: Take him away. Guy 2: What about all the money he stole? Guy 1: It was only a billion. (Donald Trump comes out while "Hail to the Chief" plays) Donald Trump: Actually it was I who planned this whole thing, he didn’t steal it. Alpooh: Wait you told him to steal from you so you could compete for the money he stole? Donald Trump: Yeah pretty much. Amaya: You mean the money I have? Donald Trump: Keep it. I already have a lot of money anyways and you look like a tired teen mom. How old are you? Amaya: 14. Donald Trump: Hmmm, you may have broken a law there. I’ll let you off the hook. Guy 1: Do you want an escort him sir? Donald Trump: Yes please, sit me by EB. Guy 2: Sure thing. (The FBI agents drive away with EB and Donald Trump) Spot: Ruff Ruff! Polar: What. The. Hell. What just happened? Granite: No clue. Polar: Can we go home? Alpooh: I say we do it. Amaya: Well this was fun. Steve: I guess I’m hosting next season, but I have no idea where I’ll get the money from. Amaya: I can give you some of the profit my hotel makes! Steve: Sounds good. Cameraman, you can record again! Cameraman: I’ve been recording this entire thing since it isn’t fake like last season. Steve: You WHAT?! Cameraman: Hey at least I recorded somebody reaching potential super-stardom. (Episode ends with Steve yelling something at the cameraman and everyone else looking horrified) Category:Evicted! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Purple133